¡No es inocente!
by aoibird6
Summary: Porque blanco no es sinónimo de pureza y un ángel tampoco es sinónimo de inocencia. Dean sabe eso de primera mano pero Sam piensa todo lo contrario. ¿Quien de los dos se equivoca?


Todo comenzó cuando terminaron la cacería de un hombre lobo, Dean se había descuidado y recibió una fea herida en la espalda, quedándole tres rasguños que sangraban bastante. Sam lo regaño hasta que llegaron al motel de turno y luego llamó al ángel.

-¿Qué ocurre?-

-El idiota de Dean fue herido, ¿Puedes curarlo?- el ángel asintió- Gracias Cas, iré a ducharme-

Sam entró al baño y Dean intercambio una mirada con el ángel. Se quitó la camiseta para enseñarle la herida de la espalda y supo por el ceño fruncido de Castiel, que se le venía encima otro regaño.

-No Cas, ya tuve suficiente con Sam mientras veníamos en el Impala, ahórrate el discursito-

-Recuéstate-

Dean se recostó boca abajo sobre la cama y escuchó los pasos de Castiel, segundos después tenía al ángel sentado a horcadas sobre su trasero.

-¿Qué haces?-

-Curarte-

-Ya ¿Y tienes que subirte encima mío?- pregunto arqueando una ceja.

-No tardare- dijo Castiel mirándolo y luego colocó sus manos sobre la herida- ¿Te duele?-

-Un poco…-

Castiel hizo presión y no pudo evitar soltar un gruñido, la herida dolía mucho más de lo que estaba dispuesto a aceptar. Pensó que el ángel ya había terminado pero entonces sintió algo frio sobre su espalda y como cierta parte de la anatomía del ángel se restregaba descaradamente sobre su trasero.

-Cas…- soltó un gemido involuntario- ¿Qué haces…? Bájate-

-Estoy limpiando la sangre ¿O quieres manchar la cama?-

-Hazlo rápido…-

Luego de unos segundos se arrepintió de haber dicho eso, porque el ángel aumento la fuerza en sus manos mientras limpiaba la sangre con un paño, lo que provoco que se restregara más fuerte contra su trasero. Dean fue incapaz de contener un gemido mientras apretaba la almohada con las manos.

-Basta…- dijo cerrando los ojos- Bájate Cas…-

-Pero la sangre-

-A la mierda… bájate ahora-

-Ya casi termino, Dean-

-¡Que te bajes, jodido ángel del señor!-

-Esa no es forma de tratar a alguien que esta ayudándote- Dean abrió los ojos para mirar a Sam que salía del baño- No le grites a Cas-

-Sammy…-

-No le hagas caso Cas, ya sabes lo idiota que es Dean, tú solo le ayudabas y se puso idiota-

-Está bien- dijo Castiel con una pequeña sonrisa y Dean podría jurar que se restregó contra su trasero a propósito antes de bajarse- ¿Estás herido, Sam?-

-No Cas, gracias por curar a Dean-

-De nada, llámenme si ocurre algo-

Castiel miró a Dean con una pequeña sonrisa que este no pudo descifrar y desapareció del cuarto. Dean se incorporó despacio, encontrándose con la mirada de su hermano menor.

-¿Qué?-

-Deja de ser tan pesado con Cas, él nos ha ayudado tantas veces y tú lo tratas así-

-¡Se estaba restregando contra mí, Sammy!-

-¿Qué?-

-Vamos, viste la posición en la estaba, ¡Lo hizo a propósito!-

-Por favor Dean, es un ángel, un ángel no hace esas cosas, deja de ser tan pervertido, ya has hecho suficiente con llevarlo a bares y enseñarle a ver porno-

-Pero Sammy-

-¡Dije que basta! Cas es inocente y tú estás corrompiéndolo, lo llevas por el mal camino-

-¡¿Qué yo lo llevó por el mal camino?! ¡Se estaba restregando contra mi trasero como un perro en celo!-

-Ya Dean, basta, entiendo que porque llevas cerca de una semana sin sexo estés imaginándote cosas pero Castiel es inocente, ¡Es un ángel! Así que ni te atrevas a corromperlo, ahora ve a bañarte y de paso vas a un bar, te ligas a una camarera y te quitas las ganas-

Dean apretó la mandíbula enojado, estaba seguro que Castiel hizo todo apropósito, ¿Por qué demonios Sam no le creía? Además, ese ángel no era tan inocente como Sam lo pintaba y se lo iba a demostrar.

Tres días después, Dean volvió a ver a Castiel, estaba saliendo de la ducha cuando el ángel apareció de improviso y casi le da un infarto del susto. Ambos se miraron fijamente.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Vine a ver cómo estaban-

-Sam está afuera, ve a hablar con él-

-Quería verte a ti- dijo sonriendo un poco y luego bajo la vista para admirar ese cuerpo. Dean también la vista para darse cuenta que estaba desnudo.

-¿Qué miras?-

-Nada- Castiel tomó la toalla para acercarse a Dean- Ten, sécate bien- se inclinó un poco para susurrarle- Estás húmedo… me gusta-

Dean se estremeció al sentir el cálido aliento del ángel contra su oído y cerró los ojos. Cuando volvió a abrirlos, el ángel ya no estaba en el baño. Se apresuro en secarse para luego vestirse y salir del baño. Sam estaba hablando con Castiel mientras bebía una cerveza, Dean comprendió que el ángel estaba jugando al niño bueno con Sam.

Esa misma noche decidió poner en práctica un plan para que Sam se diera cuenta que el ángel ¡No es inocente! Es más inteligente que ellos dos juntos. Colocó una porno gay, se desabrochó el pantalón y se quedó una camisa que tenía los primeros tres botones abiertos (incluyendo el del cuello) Tomó una cerveza para disimular y miró el reloj, Sam llegaría en cerca de diez minutos, así que llamó a Castiel. El ángel apenas tardó dos segundos antes de aparecer en el cuarto.

-¿Ocurre algo Dean?- pregunto Castiel mirando alrededor.

-Siéntate, Sammy salió pero tengo algo que decirte-

-Claro- Castiel se sentó a su lado mirando la televisión y arqueo una ceja- ¿En serio, Dean? ¿No me digas que ahora te gusta que te den por atrás?-

Dean se atragantó con la cerveza y tuvo que toser varias antes de terminar de procesar las palabras del ángel. Era imposible que Castiel fuera inocente con esa boquita. Se concentró en su plan y disimulo un poco.

-¿Y desde cuando sabes tanto del porno gay?-

-No tiene gran ciencia- respondió Castiel mirándolo.

-¿Te gusta el porno gay, Cas?-

-Mmm- se giró para quedar de lado y mirar a Dean- Quizás-

Y el cazador supo que el ángel se le estaba insinuando con todas las de la ley pero no iba a caer tan fácil, primero le demostraría a Sam que ese ángel no era inocente y que era un pervertido peor que él.

-Vaya, quien diría que el angelito disfrutaría de los placeres carnales-

-No lo he hecho, si es lo que preguntas pero lo he visto-

-Parece que te gusta mirar ¿Verdad?-

-Sí- Castiel se inclinó para susurrarle al oído mientras afirmaba sus manos en el muslo izquierdo de Dean- Me encanta mirarte, en especial cuando te pones travieso en el baño-

Dean palideció en el acto y dejó caer la cerveza de su mano, derramando el contenido sobre su camisa y parte del pantalón.

-Déjame ayudarte Dean, has vuelto a mojarte-

Castiel le desabotonó la camisa despacio y Dean creyó que se desmayaría por las palabras del ángel, definitivamente Castiel era muchas cosas pero ¡No es inocente! Sintió la mano derecha de Castiel sobre su entrepierna y gimió despacio.

-Cas... yo- en ese momento la puerta se abrió.

-Chicos-

Dean miró a su hermano y al ángel que estaba sobre él, en ese momento sonrió un poco, su plan funcionó, Sam al fin vería lo pervertido que era ese ángel.

-Dean, ¿Qué hiciste ahora?- pregunto Sam suspirando-

-¿Eh?- exclamó Dean confundido.

-Dean se derramó la cerveza encima mientras veía porno gay-

-¿Qué?- Sam apagó la televisión negando despacio- Por Dios, ¿Hasta cuándo seguirás corrompiendo a Cas de esa forma? No te basto con enseñarle a beber, llevarlo a bares y mostrarle porno, ahora también lo quieres hacer gay-

-Sammy no-

-Ven aquí Cas, deja a ese idiota solo-

-Pero Sammy-

-Basta Dean y ve a cambiarte-

EL cazador gruño hastiado, Castiel no era inocente, claro que no ¡Sam era el idiota! No quería ver lo evidente y lo culpaba de corromper a Castiel. ¡Si el ángel se le estaba insinuando descaradamente!

-¡Yo no he corrompido a nadie, Sam! Te lo juro, Cas comenzó-

-Ya, ¿y esperas que me crea que un ángel colocó la porno gay y te tiro la cerveza encima?-

-No pero…-

-Déjalo Dean, en vez de enseñarle tanta porquería a Cas, mejor ponte a trabajar ¿O ya olvidaste que tenemos un caso aquí?-

Dean gruño y se marchó muy enojado a bañarse de nuevo. No tenía idea de a que estaba jugando Castiel pero no iba a ganar, le demostraría a Sam que ese ángel era un pervertido, que quería correrle mano y sabía usar el doble sentido a la perfección.

Los días siguientes no fueron mejores, cada vez que estaba a solas con Castiel, el ángel le corría mano o lo ponía en situaciones incomodas. Varias veces entró al baño mientras estaba duchándose o despertaba en la noche y lo encontraba mirándolo.

Esa noche no fue distinta, Dean se despertó por la madrugada con una extraña sensación y no se equivocaba. Castiel estaba de pie a su lado mirándolo fijamente. Dean se incorporó un poco para asegurarse que Sam dormía.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- murmuro bajito- ¿Cas?-

El ángel subió a la cama a gatas y sin mediar palabra, se apoderó de sus labios mientras le desabrochaba el pantalón. Dean gimió contra su boca, no entendía nada pero le gustaba. Castiel se apartó un poco para quitarle la camiseta y apartó las molestas tapas antes de quitarle los pantalones. El cazador iba a decir algo pero la boca ajena lo silencio en el acto. La mente de Dean iba a mil por hora, intentando buscar una explicación, al mismo tiempo en que se debatía entre apartarlo, despertar a Sam para pedirle ayuda o dejarse hacer y ganó la tercera opción. Se incorporó sobre la cama para desvestir al ángel con prisa, este lo tomó de la mano para levantarlo y lo besó hasta que ambos cayeron sobre el sillón. El cuerpo de Dean se tensó al pensar que Sam hubiera despertado por el ruido.

-Está profundamente dormido- le susurró el ángel al oído antes de dejarlo completamente desnudo. Dean aprovechó que su boca estaba libre.

-¿Qué haces…?-

-¿No te gusta?-

-No entiendo que pretendes Cas…-

-No tienes nada que entender- le susurro con voz firme y lamio su oído- Solo entrégate a mí y déjame amarte-

Dean se dejó hacer disfrutando de las atenciones del ángel. Sin duda Castiel tenía una boca maravillosa, sentirla en su entrepierna, degustándolo con tanta devoción, lo estaba llevando al límite y era incapaz de contener sus gemidos. En algún momento dejó de pensar, sentía el orgasmo tan cerca que quería disfrutarlo al máximo. Se llevó una mano a la boca y arqueo la espalda cuando sintió un dedo que se deslizaba por su trasero hasta comenzar a penetrarlo despacio. Estaba enloqueciendo, esa boca, esa lengua, esos dedos, lo estaba volviendo loco, Castiel lo estaba volviendo loco. ¿Cómo alguien inocente era capaz de llevarlo al límite tan rápido? Estuvo a punto de correrse cuando sintió un segundo dedo colarse en su interior pero Castiel se lo impidió, lo tomó con su mano libre y se alzó sonriendo para morderle la barbilla.

-No seas impaciente, pequeño- le susurro.

El cazador solo pudo jadear y gimió de frustración cuando esos dedos dejaron de darle placer. Castiel lo tomó en brazos para llevarlo a la cama y se acomodó sobre él besándolo, al mismo tiempo que lo penetraba con fuerza. Dean cerró los ojos excitado y comenzó a jadear cuando esos labios lo dejaron. Castiel mordió su mejilla mientras aumentaba la fuerza en sus embestidas.

-No grites o Sam escuchara- susurro el ángel- ¿O quieres que vea como un ángel te folla y te hace lloriquear de placer?-

Dean se estremeció ante esas palabras y se cubrió la boca con fuerza cuando las embestidas dieron de llenó contra el punto que lo hizo arquearse de placer. Castiel lo estaba enloqueciendo, se sentía tan bien que podría durar más pero entonces el ángel hizo algo que lo desconcertó y a la vez lo excitó más. Lo tomó con fuerza por las muñecas para dejárselas sobre la cama y lo arremetió con fuerza mientras mordía su cuello alcanzando el orgasmo. Dean arqueo la espalda y no pudo contener el grito de placer mientras acababa entre ambos abdómenes. Su cuerpo se sentía tan bien, estaba tan relajado que no se dio cuenta cuando el ángel se levantó y lo cubrió con las tapas. Entre jadeos intentó recuperar el aliento cuando una voz lo hizo empalidecer.

-¿Qué mierda haces, Dean?- el aludido se incorporó a medio cuerpo para encontrarse con la mirada fija y somnolienta de su hermano.

-Sammy…- jadeo-

-Por favor, si vas a masturbarte, ten la decencia de hacerlo en el baño, quiero dormir-

-Pero Sam, es que Cas y… yo estaba durmiendo y-

-No me interesa escuchar tus sueños húmedos con Cas. Ahora cállate o te juro que te pateare el trasero y te echaré del cuarto-

-Pero Sam, fue-

-¡Ya basta! Deja de culpar de todo a Cas, el único pervertido aquí eres tú, y duérmete de una maldita vez-

Sam se dio la vuelta para cubrirse la cabeza con la tapas y se durmió. Dean bufo enojado para darle la espalda cuando se encontró con la mirada fija de Castiel, este se encontraba recostado a su lado mientras sonreía.

-¿Qué mierda pretendes, Cas?-

-¿No te gusto?- pregunto el ángel sonriendo.

-No sé a qué juegas pero por tu culpa Sam piensa que soy un pervertido de lo peor que esta corrompiéndote-

-Pero si es cierto, yo soy inocente-

-Ya, y yo me casare y tendré hijos-

-No creo que podamos tener hijos pero podemos casarnos si quieres-

-Cas- suspiro- Eres un idiota-

-Es tu culpa, Dean, ¿Acaso no sabes lo que me cuesta controlarme cuando me provocas así?-

-¿Eh?-

-Yo era inocente hasta que te conocí, la forma en que me miras, tu boca, tu voz, tu cuerpo… todo sobre ti incita al pecado- Dean se rio bajito para abrazarlo.

-Así que es mi culpa que el angelito ya no sea inocente-

-Sí, es tu culpa, Dean Winchester-

-Entonces me hare responsable de mis actos-

Ambos se fundieron en un beso y Dean se acurrucó contra el cuerpo del ángel para dormir. Quizás Sam tenía razón, Castiel era inocente y de manera indirecta, fue su culpa que el ángel terminara corrompiéndose pero ya se haría cargo de que Sam se diera cuenta que Castiel, no es inocente, después de cómo lo provoco y le hizo el amor, definitivamente Castiel ¡No es inocente!

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Gracias por leer :D saludos!


End file.
